Shi Qi Sui De Tian Kong
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Als ein naiver Bauer ging Chou T'ien-Tsai zu Taipei, seinen Internet-Freund persönlich zu treffen. Er ist ein romantisch veranlagter junger Mann und glaubt daher an die wahre Liebe. (Er hat sogar ein Buch, das Liebe ist eine Art von Vertrauen heißt); entsprechend enttäuscht ist er von seinem Freund, als dieser ihm Sex ohne Liebe vorschlägt. Stattdessen geht T'ien in der Kneipe aus und trifft dort zufällig seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden Yu. Gleichzeitig lernt er den als notorischen Playboy berüchtigten Bai Tie Nan kennen. Sehr schnell entwickelt T'ien ein persönliches Interesse an Bai. Nach dem Abend in der Kneipe und nachdem er mit Yu zusammengezogen ist, bekommt T'ien einen Job als Bademeister, wobei er regelmäßig mit Bai zusammentrifft, der T'ien zu mögen scheint. In zwischengeschalteten Szenen mit Bai und seinem Psychologen wird deutlich, dass Bai ein Problem damit hat, Menschen zu küssen. Nachdem ihm der Rat gegeben wird, es zunächst an einem Spiegel zu üben und danach an einer Schaufensterpuppe (was ihm beides nicht hilft), versucht er, seinen alten Freund zu küssen, doch scheitert auch das, da Bai sich nicht dazu überwinden kann. Eines Nachts erscheint T'ien vor Bais Türstufe, und beide gehen schließlich miteinander ins Bett. Ganz seiner Art gemäß verschwindet Bai am nächsten Tag. Seinen Freund bittet er, zu T'ien zu gehen, um ihm zu erklären, dass er die Angelegenheit nicht missverstehen dürfe. T'ien ist tief verletzt, und da er Bais ganzes Problem mit der Liebe und Intimität nicht kennt, lässt er ihm eine Nachricht da: Solche Missverständnisse werden nicht wieder vorkommen. T'ien macht sich dann daran, aus der Wohnung seines Mitbewohners auszuziehen und in sein altes Zuhause zurückzukehren. Währenddessen treffen T'iens Freunde auf Bai, der zugibt, dass er T'ien, den er liebe, verletzt habe. Insgeheim hofft er auf eine zweite Chance und sieht T'ien schließlich, als dieser eine Rolltreppe empor steigt. Eine erste Bitte um Verzeihung scheitert, und T'ien rennt ihm buchstäblich davon. Nachdem T'ien beinahe von einem Motorrad überfahren wird, aber von Bai gerettet wird, versöhnen sich beide am Ende aber dennoch. english Spoiler warning Naive countryman Chou T'ien-Tsai goes to Taipei to meet an internet friend face-to-face. Being a romantic, and believing in 'true love' (he even has a book called Love Is A Kind Of Faith), he is sorely disappointed when his friend suggests they have sex with no love. T'ien instead goes to a bar and runs into his ex-classmate Yu, and in the process meets the 'Number One Playboy' Bai Tie Nan, who is notorious for one night stands. T'ien very quickly develops a liking towards Bai. After the night at the bar and becoming roommates to Yu, T'ien gets a job as a pool attendant, and has a lot of run-ins with Bai, who seems to like T'ien mutually. Scenes with Bai and his psychologist show that Bai has a problem kissing people. After advice to practice kissing a mirror, and then a dummy (both of which fail to help him), he resorts to trying to kiss his longtime friend, but can't bring himself to do it. One night, T'ien shows up at Bai's doorstep and they end up sleeping together consensually. True to his nature, Bai disappears the next day, leaving his friend to turn up at his house and explain that 'he hopes you don't misunderstand'. T'ien is very hurt, and not knowing the entire story about Bai's intimacy issues he leaves a message that 'this kind of misunderstanding won't happen again'. T'ien prepares to leave his roommate's dwelling and return to his own home. In the meantime, T'ien's friends corner Bai, who admits that he hurt the person he loves. After a silent prayer for a second chance, he sees T'ien heading up an escalator. His first attempt to apologise fails, and T'ien literally runs away. He nearly gets run down by a scooter, but Bai intercepts and they make up. The ending credits also include a short segment on the three supporting cast and their somewhat stereotyped views upon gay fashion. français Tien habite sur l'île de Taïwan. Homosexuel, il s'éprend d'un habitant de la capitale Taipei qu'il a rencontré grâce à MSN Messenger. Arrivé sur place, la première rencontre fait long feu et il trouve refuge chez un ami installé là depuis trois ans, Yu, serveur dans une discothèque gay. Convaincu qu'il rencontrera le grand amour (comme lui prouve un mystérieux rêve où, dans une piscine, un beau jeune homme lui pose d'étranges questions scolaires), il se réserve pour ce moment au grand dam de Yu et de ses amis. Au club de gym où il se fait embaucher pour l'été, Tien croise le regard de Bai, jeune ingénieur, qui, depuis une rupture, a pris l'habitude de ne passer qu'une nuit avec les hommes qu'il charme. Yu s'inquiète de voir son romantique ami de la campagne s'intéresser à ce briseur de cœurs. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch * Dieser low-budget-Teenagerfilm war der einzige im Jahr 2004, der auf dem thailändischen Markt mehr Geld einspielte, als er gekostet hatte (das Zweifache). Produziert von zwei jungen, unerfahrenen Frauen in den Endzwanzigern und gefilmt vom noch jüngeren Chen Yin-Jung, sieht diese Komödie über einen Kreis Schwuler in Tapei amateurhaft aus, aber er gab dem thailändische Kino eine neue Richtung. english * This low-budget teenage film was the only fiction feature in 2004 that did not lose money on the Taiwanese market (it has grossed twice its production cost). Produced by two young, inexperienced women in their late twenties and shot by even younger Chen Yin-Jung, this sex comedy about a young gay circle in Tapei looks quite amateurish, but its refreshing tone was up to now quite unheard of in Taiwanese cinema. français Ce film d'adolescent de bas-budget était le seul dispositif de fiction en 2004 qui n'a pas perdu l'argent sur le marché taiwanais (il a agrégé deux fois son coût de production). Produit par deux jeunes, les femmes inexpérimentées dans leur fin des années '20 et tiré par encore plus jeune Chen Yin-Jung, ce comédie de sexe au sujet d'un jeune cercle gai dans Tapei regarde tout à fait d'amateur, mais sa tonalité régénérateuse était jusqu'ici tout à fait inconnue dans le cinéma taiwanais. Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'Golden Horse Film Festival' 2004 **Golden Horse Award - Bester neuer Schauspieler / Best New Performer / Le meilleur nouvel interprète: Tony Yang Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:000.jpg weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:Taiwan